


Not Perfect

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:49:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1897890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The New Directions witness a fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by anonymous: ND overhears Kurt and Blaine have an argument they try to stay out of it, but it proves impossible when they hear someone being slapped and then Blaine whispering “you swore you would never do that again”. Blangst prompt of the day

"This is so awkward," Finn mumbled as the shouting started up again outside of the choir room. 

 

"It’s like hearing your parents fighting or something," Artie winced as Blaine’s voice got louder. "Can…we just like start rehearsing or something? It’s uncomfortable…"

 

"And another thing!" Blaine shouted, sounding furious. "You always…"

 

There it was.

 

An obvious sound of skin hitting skin.

 

Hard. 

 

"Blaine…" Kurt’s voice seemed to echo in the following silence. "I am so sorry. I…"

 

"You swore you would never do that again," Blaine gasped and the choir room exploded into action. Out in the hallway, Kurt looked horrified and Blaine was holding a hand to his cheek. Both of them had tears in their eyes and Blaine instantly leaned into Tina when she wrapped her arms around him, turning away as Mike put an arm over his shoulder and led him down the hall.

 

"Kurt!" Finn gasped, staring at him as he stared at Blaine disappearing down the hall. "What the hell dude? Did you hit him?"

 

"That is so not okay," Puck snapped and the tears started streaming down Kurt’s cheeks. 

 

"I don’t know what’s wrong with me," He whimpered. "I just…I get angry sometimes."

 

Finn could understand. Someone, like Kurt, who had been punished and pushed down his entire life needed to prove to himself and others that he could too be strong. Paired with someone like Blaine, who only ever wanted to please other people, it could be poisonous. 

 

"That’s horrible Kurt," Quinn spat and hurried down to hall to a Blaine who was being comforted by Tina and Mike, face in his hands.

 

"I don’t know what’s wrong with me," Kurt breathed, pulling his hand to his chest. "Finn…this isn’t me. Please…I’m not an…an abuser."

 

"Kurt," Finn sighed. 

 

"I need help," Kurt’s voice shook and his eyes flickered around the horrified faces all around him. "I’m not a bad person. Please, believe me."

 

Finn believed it. He really did, but then he looked over at Tina looking at the red mark on Blaine’s cheek. He knew his stepbrother was a good person, he meant well.

 

And it broke his heart to see him break down. 

 

Finn knew that Blaine and Kurt didn’t really talk about their problems. He was so used to them cuddling and sharing small smiles. They were supposed to be the perfect couple. They were supposed to be the couple that made it. 

 

Maybe…maybe it was hard for everyone to see beyond the happy smiles and coordinating clothes.

 

Maybe it was hard for everyone to see that they had problems too. 


	2. Almost Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Can you do a sequel to perfect where Kurt gets help and Blaine manages to forgive him?

"Hey," Kurt appeared at Blaine’s locker and he had to fight the urge to flinch away. 

 

"Hi," Blaine whispered. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Puck pausing and watching them. Protecting him, Blaine realized with a heavy heart. 

 

"I…got you coffee,"  Kurt held out a cup. "A medium drip with cinnamon. Just like you like it."

 

"Thanks," Blaine smiled softly and took it. 

 

"I’ve been going to a therapist a few times a week," Kurt leaned against the lockers as Blaine took a sip of his coffee. "I guess I have anger issues and am overly impulsive."

 

"That’s good," Blaine muttered. 

 

"I’m going to start medication too," Kurt stared at his feet. "To decrease anxiety and mood swings. I think it’ll work."

 

"I’m proud of you for getting help," Blaine took a step back and sipped some more coffee. 

 

"So…are we still together?" 

 

"Yes," Blaine nodded, wrapping the arm that wasn’t holding coffee around his stomach. "I still love you."

 

"I love you too and I am so sorry," Kurt took in a shaky breath.

 

"Do you want to go talk somewhere quieter?" Blaine asked. "I’d like to talk."

 

Kurt nodded and they stared walking outside, Blaine glancing back to give Puck a small smile. They walked to the bleachers and sat, quietly watching the track team run laps. Kurt’s hand was making little aborted attempted towards Blaine’s who finally twisted their fingers together. 

 

"I was scared."

 

"I know," Kurt nodded. "And I hate that I made you feel that way."

 

"Kurt, I mean it. If you hit me or put me down again this is over," Blaine stared ahead, swallowing heavily. "I’m not going to be the guy who stays in an abusive relationship."

 

"I’m trying to be better. I am going to be better," Kurt squeezed their hands. "I want to get better for you."

 

"I know. I trust that you’ll get better," Blaine gave him a smile. "I love you."

 

"I love you too," Kurt leaned in for a quick kiss. "Thank you for giving me another chance."

 

"I think I would give you a million chances."

 

"I promise that you will never have to," Kurt gently traced his thumb along Blaine’s cheekbone. "I promise that I’ll never give you a reason to have to give me a second chance. I’m going to be good to you."

 

"I know," Blaine smiled and leaned into the touch. "I trust you." 


End file.
